Forgotten
by Aveire
Summary: Teito, a former military sklave, had a chance to join the Military Academy in order to be accepted as a Begleiter in the Barsburg Army. The army, scrambling to find the Eye of Mikhail, soon realizes that it's closer than they think.
1. Kapitel 1

Ohayou/Konniciwa/Konbanwa everyone! It's me, April! Pen name, course. If you prefer to call me y my username...it'd be Crimson Moonlight (:

I love 07-Ghost, and I must've cried a million times while watching the anime/reading the manga. It's my number one favorite manga!

**Disclaimer: **All characters do not belong to me, but the artist of 07-Ghost. Unfortunately.

Also, many of these phrases in this story can be found in the manga, as it is based on the manga.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? There are rumors that he was a sklave before!"<p>

"No way! I can't believe they would allow such filth into the school. Disgusting."

"Shh, he'll hear you! If you're not careful, you might be expelled!"

A wave of chuckle erupted from the students of the Military Academy seated around him, but Teito rolled his eyes at this remark. _You bastards should stop saying what you want. I'm not deaf, damn it._

His patience with the other students around him was already wearing thin, but his years of training in the military taught him to keep his composure. _Ignore them like always, _Teito chided to himself, _the Headmaster already warned me what would happen if I sent another student to the infirmary._

The teacher of the class walked in, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Minna! The army's chief executive officers will be coming here tomorrow to view the graduation exams. Please keep that in mind as you demonstrate the fruits of your labor."

The teacher paced over to where Teito was sitting. "By the ways, Teito Klein, I haven't seen you in my class for a while. That makes me sad." He said, while making a comical face to show his sadness.

"I was excused from all practical lessons, Mizuki-Sensei. And as you, Sensei, are a practical lesson teacher, I skipped your lessons." Teito replied, his voice emotionless.

"Gah! Of course, Miroku's favorite gets special treatment. What crap!" Shuri Oak scoffed to his friends, his face undeniably annoyed.

_Whoosh!_ "Sensei, Shuri bought porn with him," a boy with light blonde hair called out, his scar on his right cheek prominent.

"So I see," the teacher replied with underlying annoyance, snatching the magazines from his face. "..._As _I was saying...if you pass graduation, you get accepted into Fort Hohburg. There, you can start your training to become an honorary soldier."

"Oi, Teito! We're gonna make it in there for sure! And I'm going to protect the Empire and my family," the blonde boy from earlier exclaimed.

Teito half-smiled. "Yeah...I guess so, Mikage. Whatever you want." But he couldn't stop these few words ringing repeatedly in his head, the words the Chairman spoke.

_You never get anything unless you're the best. Otherwise, you're just another nameless person on this planet._

* * *

><p>I didn't feel like making Mikage and Teito friends :P I need Teito to be solitary for my story, so they're just acquaintances, okay?<p>

Comment, subscribe if you like!


	2. Kapitel 2

The italics at the beginning is Teito's dream. Oh, and just because I added names to the nameless characters shown in the manga, doesn't mean they're mine. It just makes it easier to tell the difference, and spares a lot of explanation.

**Disclaimer: **All characters do not belong to me, but the artist/author of 07-Ghost.

* * *

><p><em>Blood. Blood dyed the land around, bodies scattered carelessly, emitting a pungent odor like rotten meat. Yet, the snow was falling so gently, serenely, as if not noticing the red dye that covered the barren land. Oblivious to everything surrounding it. I stumbled around blindly, frightened, staring at the broken bodies in horror. "Gomene, Teito, but I can't stay by your side anymore. Teito, I'll definitely come back for you!" A faceless man spoke, only his clothing and necklace around his neck could be recognized. <em>

_"Wait!" I ran forwards, stretching his arm out, but instead of receiving the warmth of a hand, his hand became died in red. _

_What is this? It's red...so red._

Teito slowly walked towards the training center, trying to shake off his nightmare, the one that had been reoccurring these past nights. What stained his mind the most, was the blood. In the midst of his thoughts, Teito hadn't felt a hand land firmly on his shoulder, and someone calling out repeatedly, "Teito...Teito..._Teito_!"

"Huh...wha..?" Teito rubbed his eyes, and then glanced around him, to see who was calling. "Oh...it's you, Mikage."

Mikage was Teito's only friend, if Teito even considered Mikage as a friend. When Teito first entered the Barsburg Military Academy, rumors started spreading immediately, almost on par with the minute he stepped foot in the Academy. "_He's a battle sklave,_" they said. "_Did you hear? Apparently, he murdered a guy who angered him." _

_"Don't get close to him. He's a filthy sklave._"

Mikage was the only one to approach him for friendship. The only who showed an inkling of kindness. Kindness that only one other person had ever showed him kindness, and that was the maid at the old training place.

And that meant more to him than anything else.

* * *

><p>"Minna! Today's the day where the final examinations finally take place! Please form into groups of ten, and enter separate assembly halls!" A pink hair military officer, Yupina, called, her voice cheerful amongst the excited crowd.<p>

"What are they planning to have us do?" One whispered. But everyone complied to the order, and formed into groups of ten, some happily, others reluctantly, such as Teito and Mikage.

"Okay, A-Team, listen up! For the Graduation exam, you must defeat this prisoner!" The Officer Yupina announced, lifting the gate up for the prisoner to step out. "If you don't beat him, or if you abandon your comrades, you fail!"

"WHAA?" Everyone exclaimed in protest. The prisoner towered over all of them, an eye patch on his right eye signified that he had been in many fights before his jail-time. Scars and stitches only helped boost the fear of the students. But what was mind-boggling to most was the fact that the military officer was smiling as cheerfully as ever. Rumours had gone around that many had been killed in the Graduation exam.

"Ah, well, don't be such wimps. This is only just a projection, like the others on ours trainings, right?" Trying to prove his point, a student shot a rubber band at the prisoner.

"Hoh, you brats are certainly energetic this year," the Prisoner chuckled, his smile toothy, "I'm really gonna enjoy this. If I defeat you all, I get time of my allotment in jail!" To prove his point, the Prisoner swiped his hand out, knocking a guy backwards, hitting the wall.

"H-He's _real_!" The others screamed.

"AND SO, LET THE EXAM BEGIN!"

"Ah, don't dawdle along like a bunch of turtles! This won't be as fun as I thought!"

Teito and Mikage, quickly assessing the situation, backed up a few steps, preparing their attack. Shuri, on the other hand, could only watch in horror at what was happening to his comrades.

_Ah...the guy, he's fast, _Teito thought as the Prisoner swept another hand out, knocking a few other students back. Teito jumped onto the wall, only the sheer force of the momentum holding him on.

**(Outside the examining room)**

"Salute!" One officer called as a significant Army Officer swept into the room. "Welcome, and thank-you for coming, Chief-Of-Staff Ayanami." A man with a mustache greeted.

Perhaps there was only one word to describe the aura of Chief-Of-Staff Ayanami, and his other colleagues. Omnipotent. But all who stood, soon cowered, except for a select few.

"How are the students this year? Do they have some backbone in them?" Ayanami spoke, his voice deep, full of power.

The Officer Yupina replied. "Yes, however. . ." As if to prove her point, a student banged into the glass just on the right of Ayanami. Following the knocked out student, Shuri Oak ran up to the glass wall, screaming, "_Help me! He's going to kill me!_"

"...How unsightly," Ayanami spoke, his voice cold, staring straight into the eyes of Shuri.

"About that, most students drop out here. No matter how impressive their training results are, it does not mean anything if not applicable in battler." Officer Yupina said, all the while looking at her clipboard, recording the student's exam.

"_Look out!_" Teito exclaimed, seeing the downfall movement of the Prisoner's hand. He jumped and knocked over Shuri, while rebounding off the glass wall and onto the Prisoner's arm. In that very moment, Teito's demeanor changed.

_Do not be compassionate, Teito. That is your greatest weakness. _Teito swiftly attacked the Prisoner, along with Mikage's help. When the chance came as Mikage distracted the Prisoner, Teito cast a Zaiphon around the Prisoner's neck. Mikage dropped onto the floor, unconscious.

"Stop now. Give in." Teito's voice was cold, doing exactly what someone had once told him: _Never show compassion_. "If you move, I'll kill you!"

Even Mikage could never say that he had recognized the expression shown in Teito's eyes.

"Argh..." The Prisoner grunted, frustrated in the predicament he was in.

_Cold eyes watched the situation in the training hall..._

"The exam is still not over, Teito. I've told you that he _must_ be killed." Mizuki-Sensei stepped in the room. Teito, calculating the situation in front of him, quickly came to a conclusion.

_Splat!_ Blood, crimson red, dripped onto the floor, the body of the prisoner collapsing, life sucked out of it.

Ayanami took one last look at the brown-haired green-eyed boy, then left.

"EXAM COMPLETE!" 

* * *

><p>The maid he had when he was training is showed sometime later on the series. I had Teito kill the prisoner cause...well...you'll see ;) Get over it if you don't like it. I like the badass Teito :D<p>

I'm so lucky :D I got to read the English translation of 72-74 :D Let me tell, you...it's worth the wait :P Somewhat :P I guess it depends on opinions XD

Well...what do y'all think? Anyways, I don't know the next time I update cause I have school :P

Comment (:


	3. Kapitel 3

_Tbh I wasn't going to update anytime soon...but then I started rewatching the anime AND rereading the manga and I guess here I am~ I think the plot's probably changed, since it's been a bit more than a year and I can't exactly remember what I had planned. Oh well. I'm more of the go-with-the-flow kinda person anyways._

_As always, nothing belongs to me xx_

* * *

><p>The blood that slowly dripped down onto the floor was no different than any other. Thick, dark liquid that slowly trickled through the cracks onto the floor, running towards the sole of Teito's shoes. The dark, cold look that had clouded his eyes cleared, and he looked out the window, to find himself staring at Chairman Miroku's face. The old man simply nodded, as if saying, <em>Good job. <em>Green eyes darted from the blood towards the proud face, and for a moment, Teito couldn't help but feel disgusted.

_Why would anyone be proud of killing another?_

A gasp rose from behind him, and Teito spun around, and ended up staring into the horrorstruck eyes of Mikage. "Teito..." the blond whispered, "Why...?"

Why?

Why what? And the earlier thought of murder quickly disappeared from his mind. It was because of reasons _exactly like this. _Hopeless, useless _children_ who couldn't face the truths of life. That you had to _kill_, _backstab, manipulate,_ in order to get noticed. To come out on top.

Naive thoughts such as _killing is horrible_ was what got you killed in the end. "Why, Mikage?" Teito chuckled, "Why, you ask? Because that's what makes life go 'round, of course. You kill or be killed. Simple as that."

He stared defiantly at the gold eyes that looked up at him. The very same gold eyes that had chased him for so long, talking to the green-eyed boy that nearly never responded, yet still managed to stay cheerful, and for a moment, Teito felt a twinge of regret. He shifted his feet, taking a deep breath, before walking out of the dome. Murmurs from the examiners and visiting officers hummed through the air. No doubt already assessing the performances of each and every student. Teito knew he had nothing to worry about. But...

No. Emotions were useless. They got you into problems you hadn't wanted to be a part of anyways. Yes, it was better to detach yourself. Like he had as a sklave, like he is as a soldier. Neither were much of a difference. In the end, you killed. You killed, and you killed, and you killed.

After all, that was what Teito Klein ever remembered.

Death, and the dark red blood that stained his hands.

* * *

><p><em>Another short chapter. Consider this as a filler until I update it again? Love the lot of you xx<em>


End file.
